1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to upper body garments, and in particular to a garment with underarm externally accessible breast pockets and method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
An on-going challenge inherent in tandem riding in vehicles such as motorcycles, motor scooters, motorized tricycles, jet skis, sleds, etc., is keeping the rear passenger securely in the rear seat. The vehicle driver has the handlebars to hold on to; the rear passenger frequently has only the driver.
In addition, riding these types of vehicles can be a cold and breezy endeavor. Thus, it would be desirable to provide the vehicle passenger a warm place to put his or her hands while holding on to the driver for support.
Finally, holding on to a vehicle driver garbed in a leather jacket can be a rather cold and impersonal experience, due to the thickness of the jacket or other upper body garment. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an upper body garment which provides interior pockets accessible from the outside, to act as in intimacy enhancer between the driver and the rear passenger.
Existing Designs
Numerous designs for rear vehicle racks (such as motorcycle luggage racks) are available on the market. The rear passenger may grasp these for support, but this procedure typically doesn't work as well as simply holding on to the driver. In addition, the racks currently available do not keep the rear passenger's hands warm, nor do they enhance the intimacy between the driver and the passenger.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an upper body garment with underarm externally accessible breast pockets and method of use, which securely supports the rear passenger, warms the rear passenger's hands, and enhances intimacy between the vehicle driver and the passenger.